Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Fanfic
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: A project that Nickelodeon have never made, 'Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'
1. Prologue

**HEY ARNOLD!: THE JUNGLE MOVIE FANFIC**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan**

**Author's Note: **Hello there, well I did make TJM Fanfic, but was not impressed by it so I made a re-write about it. Now let me tell you about the Jungle Movie. In 2002 Nickelodeon (back when they were awesome) have aired 'The Journal' a two-part special showing Arnold's parents Miles and Stella on their adventures in San Lorenzo. When Arnold was born there lives have changed and moved to Hillwood. While in San Lorenzo, Miles and Stella were both saved by 'The Green-eye' people, a lost race that they helped by giving them medicine and saving there jewel, 'The Corazion' from the evil river pirate, La Sombra. When they enjoyed there lives with Arnold at Hillwood, Miles's college friend, Eduardo came back unexpectedly and told them that a new deadly sleeping sickness came in. And so Miles and Stella have a hard decision of should stay and look after Arnold or go back and help the 'green-eyes'? And so they go back and helped the 'Green Eyes'. But after they finished the medicine they were to head back home... but never returned and there plane was never found.

This was to lead to the movie which was to officially finish the 'Hey Arnold!' series. However due Craig Bartlett leaving Nickelodeon for Cartoon Network and refuse to work for Nick, the project was cancelled. Many fans want to see the movie come back in action. Write letters to Nickelodeon (not e-mails as CB says 'They don't read those'), join the Facebook group or do anything, anything to see the story coming in action again.

Not that the italic are Arnold's P.O.V like Miles and Phil's P.O.V in 'The Journal'

**Story: **After discovering the Journal made by his dad, Miles. Arnold ventured off to San Lorenzo to find his missing parents with his classmates after winning an essay contest. Will Arnold find his parents? Will they be alive or dead? Would he meet 'The Green-Eyes'? and will Arnold have true feelings for Helga? Find out in, 'The Jungle Movie'!

**Prologue**

_It was a moonlit night in my childhood home of Hillwood which is now an historical landmark because of the 'Tomato Incident'. Thankfully the neighbourhood is safe instead of being a futuristic mall by Scheck's FTI corporation. But one thing has been troubling me, I saved the neighbourhood, the city that my grandfather grew up in, the city that my dad was raised and the city where I was raised in. And my parents weren't here to see it. Grandpa Phil have read me all the stories in my dad's journal about the real adventures of him and my mom's adventures in San Lorenzo. I was then surprised that grandpa didn't found this... A MAP!_

"A Map!" exclaimed Arnold. Arnold was smiling the biggest smile he had all day. "It must be the last route my parents took on their last trip to the jungle. Grandma, Grandpa! You have to see this. I found a map!" he yelled.

**NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS...**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH PARAMOUNT PICTURES...**

"Oh Arnold, what's with all this hubbub?" asked Phil sleepily wearing his pajamas.

"Grandpa look at this!" and Arnold showed his two grandparents the map that his dad drew.

"Holy freetoly, it is!" said Phil surprisingly.

"This could be the answer." said Gertie (Pookie). They saw Arnold's beaming face of joy but his grandparents exchanged sad looks. "I'm sorry Arnold." sighed Phil, "Your parents... well they have been lost for many years and maybe and maybe something happened to them and well... we don't have the money." he said sadly. Arnold knew his grandfather was right but he doesn't want to give up.

"I got this and so I would not give up, with this map, I can try and find a way. It may take me years but who knows?" he said.

"Well anyway night Arnold, your first day of fifth grade is nearing so get some shut eyes." Phil said.

"I will night grandma, night grandpa." Arnold said.

"Night Arnold" said both of his grandparents. When Arnold got changed, he put the book next to the picture of his parents and then looked at them.

"I found the map you drew dad and don't worry mom, I will find you two even if it takes me years for it." said Arnold to himself. He turned off his light and went to sleep, he closed his eyes at the full moon and so the adventure begins.

**HEY ARNOLD!: THE JUNGLE MOVIE**

**Based on The Characters Created By Craig Bartlett **

**Music by Jim Lang (listen to his music on Youtube)**

**Co-executive producers, Steve Victsen **

**Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor**

**Produced by Craig Bartlett, Albie Hecht (Not really) **

**Directed by Thomas Stansfield (Fanfic) **

**END OF PROLOGUE **


	2. Chapter 1  How To Get There?

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update, have some stuff going on. Anyway, here it is the first chapter of 'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Fanfic.'

**Chapter 1 - How To Get There?**

Ever since he found the map, Arnold needs to know how to get to San Lorenzo to find his mum and dad so they can be together again. But he decided to put it aside so he can get ready for his first day of 5th grade at P.S118. The students have a long extended summer as there were no teachers to take up Mr. Packenham's job. Since they found a replacement, the gang decided to spend there last day at Dino Land during their half-price day. They wanted to invite Arnold along the way, but Arnold decided to stay at home because of the day his parents left him and never came back.

At school, Arnold met up with his friends. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asked. The students all looked at him and at last Eugene spoke out. "Arnold, why didn't you come with us yesterday to Dino Land?" he said in a wheel chair. "...Well, yesterday was the day when my parents left me to San Lorenzo when I was a baby... and never came back. That's why I didn't go, because I was depressed." he told them. The other looked at him, sadly.

"Oh Arnold, we didn't know that, we're sorry that we laughed at you." said Sheena.

"Thanks Sheena." said Arnold and he told them all about his dad journal and showed them. All the gang were amazed that this is proof Arnold does have parents and that Arnold was born in San Lorenzo during a volcanic eruption that went silent afterwards. Soon the bell rung and Arnold and his friends rushed into class. Helga meanwhile was hiding behind the staircase.

"Oh Arnold, my lovable football headed love,

You were depressed for not having parents there to be with you,

but you found a journal with a map that hopefully will lead to your parents,

I do hope we find your parents and you can live happily ever after." meanwhile who could be breathing behind Helga's back but... BRAINY!

"Um...Hi" he said, but like every other time when he's near Helga, she punched him in the face. Just then the bell rang and everyone went inside.

**LATER**

Principal Wartz came in to there new class room. "Hello there students, welcome to your first day of fifth grade, just one more grade to pass and then it's off to Hillwood High for you kids. Anyway, as you may know Mr. Packenham have left P.S 118 to a new teaching job at P.S 119 and so let me be the first to welcome your new teacher."

"Hello Class!" said a well-known voice. It was Mr. Simmons, there old 4th grade teacher. Some students groaned, but some smiled. "Now I know you were expecting a new teacher this year, but due to last minute work, they have offered me the job. So I'm sure everyone had a great extended summer?" he asked. "I know I have." he said. "Maybe after recess, we'll talk all about the things we did during our summer? Oh won't that be fun?" Some of the students sniffed silently.

"Alright, now let's get our maths books." said Mr. Simmons and so everyone did.

**AT RECESS**

All the students were having fun playing outside and Arnold was reading his parents' journal. Arnold was looking at the map and saw the places that might lead to La Sombra. Just then Gerald came into view, "Hey Arnold! Want to play catch?" he asked.

"No sorry Gerald, I'm busy looking at this map." said Arnold.

"Map?" asked Gerald. "Shoosh, I want to keep it as a surprise for everyone in class." Arnold told him.

"Oh OK...a map?" asked Gerald quietly. "This must be the map my parents took on their last trip to the jungle Gerald, I must find them and tell what have happened to them." said Arnold. The two boys went on and on until the bell rang.

**IN CLASS**

Lila was telling all the class that during her summer, she went back to the country and met her family there.

"And so on our final night, we camped out and have a look at the stars, in our old peaceful quiet farm." she said happily. Everyone clapped.

"Thank you Lila for that wonderful story." said Mr. Simmons. "Well it looks like we have one more student to go and that is... Arnold!" Arnold walked up to the front of the class.

"Now Arnold what have you done during your summer?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"Well yesterday, my grandpa read me these journal entries written by... my dad." began Arnold. "Many years ago when I was one years old, my parents, Miles and Stella, were sent to San Lorenzo to help cure a sleeping sickness for this lost race called, 'The Green Eyes', they're a legendary group of people like the Mayans, but was never seen to the public in a 1000 years."

"Anyway, they left me, my grandma, my grandpa and Hillwood and... they never came back." Arnold said sadly. "But last night I found this journal that contains some stuff that my mom and dad went through and I discovered this..." and Arnold was flipping through the pages of journal to show them the map. Everyone gasped.

"I believe this was drawn during their time when I was born." said Arnold. "I'm hoping that I get the money to go their to see my parents one day." said Arnold. "Thank you." Everyone clapped and cheered for Arnold and Mr. Simmons have tears in his eyes.

"Arnold that was beautiful and emotional at the same time, you have lucky parents and smart ones too, I do hope you will find them no matter what." said Mr. Simmons. "OK that's all done for now, now let's get our English books out." said Mr. Simmons.

As Arnold went back to his seat, Helga saw that the teacher was busy, so she crouched down and looked at her locket of Arnold. "Oh Arnold, my love, my treasure, so loyal, so brave, always looking on the bright side. How I love you and maybe, maybe someday, I will confess my love for you in front of our friends and families no matter what ever happens, I want to love! Oh Arnold!" she sighed. Just then Brainy was wheezing in the back and Helga punched him as usual.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

School was over! The bell rung and the students cheered, but Mr. Simmons told them to settle down.

"Class, I know we're looking forward to going home but I have something to inform you too." the students groaned unhappily. "Class, P.S118 have entered to take part of 'The Student World Travelling' essay contest. Who ever has the best essay of the entire country wins a trip to a country of there choice and study there. When you come back with a full report, you'll get a medal for your skills." he handed out all the forms. Arnold was shocked and excited, this is it, the answer, the answer to find his parents after many years of being an orphan, he will find his parents.

"Now class, I bid you a good day." Finished Mr. Simmons. The class jumped out of there seats, cheered and run of the doors. Gerald, Harold, Stinky and Sid came over to Arnold. "Hey Arnold, we're going to the arcade, the new 'Duty Call' game came in today and we're gonna be in line for it." said Sid.

"No sorry guys, I got an essay to write, thanks for the invite!" And Arnold rushed away.

"Man first Dino Land and now no 'Duty Call'!" said Sid.

"The boy gonna enter the contest." said Gerald, "He can't play and write."

Arnold rushed home, he stopped by a news stand and bought a journal, a note book and a pen and so as he reached the Boarding House, he rushed inside and went to his room. "Whoa, hold it there Shortman, what's the rush?" Phil asked.

"Essay...must...win!" puffed Arnold and rushed to his room and grabbed every book of San Lorenzo. Arnold looked at his essay sheet, the contest ends on October 20th. "There's plenty of time." said Arnold to himself and he sat on his desk and started to write.

**E.O.C 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday Arnold!

**Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Arnold!**

"OK Shortman, time for bed." said Phil.

"OK Grandpa" said a tired Arnold.

"What ya writing there Arnold?" asked his grandfather.

"Oh just an essay." said Arnold. Phil looked at the paper and eyed him happily.

"About San Lorenzo to find your parents?" he said.

"Grandpa!" Arnold said angrily.

"Well Arnold, what else do you need to go to San Lorenzo for? It's full of crocodiles, bugs and maybe that thieving pirate, La Sombra!" he said.

"I'm tired, I need to go to bed." sighed Arnold.

"Good idea, don't want to be tired on your birthday tomorrow?" said Phil happily, "Last day of being nine and move on to the double digit years. Who knows what you got up ahead, maybe a job, a wife, some rugrats?" but before he could say anything else, Arnold said,

"Grandpa, not now. Good night." he said.

"Goodnight Arnold." said Phil and he walked out of his room. Arnold stared up into the sky and in the distances were the sounds of sirens from police cars and ambulances in the distance in the quiet street of Hillwood. Arnold took out the picture of his mum and dad and sighed sadly, hoping he would win the contest. And then Arnold went to sleep.

-**DREAM-**

"Happy Birthday Arnold!" said two voices. Arnold woke up in a bamboo shaped house and there standing next to him on either side of the bed were his mum and dad and his grandma and grandpa. Arnold hugged them all. "Thanks." he said.

"I manage to whip up us some cake for Arnold's 10th." said Stella.

"And here is a present from me, your mom and your grandparents, Shortman." said Miles. Arnold unwrapped it and there it was a plane, remote control and new.

"Thanks everyone." said Arnold.

"OK well I think it is time for a birthday song." said Stella.

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Arnold,_

_Happy Birthday to you."_

"Hip pip" began Miles.

"Horray!" said everyone three times. Arnold blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Then mysteriously, a present was left outside of the hut, Stella picked it up and read the label. "Arnold it's for you." she said. Arnold opened the present and there inside was some stones with some labels of the green eye symbol.

"There from the green eye people." said Arnold.

"I heard about these!" said Miles, "They're to give you good luck for your birthday."

"Well come let's have some cake and it better not be low calories." said Phil crossly.

"No dad, it's not." chuckled Stella.

They were all having fun, when, a loud scream can be heard, Miles and Stella jumped from their seats and went to look outside, there was fire and coming towards them was... La Sombra.

"Mom, dad, take Arnold and run." said Miles.

"What about you?" asked Gertie.

"Will be fine, just run!" said Miles and so they did. Miles and Stella rushed into the smoke. Then suddenly, the smoke cleared and the fighting stopped. Miles and Stella were nowhere in site.

"Mom? Dad?" wondered Arnold. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" he asked.

"Miles! Stella!" called out Phil and Gertie.

**-DREAM ENDS-**

Arnold jumped from his bed, it's morning and Phil and Gertie came in with some cake and breakfast and a present. "Happy Birthday Arnold!" they said together. Arnold smiled happily. "Blow out the candles and all your wishes will come true." said Gertie. Arnold closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

"Hooray!" they cheered. "Here Arnold, for you." said Phil and he gave him present. Arnold unwrapped it and inside was a new remote control plane... the same from his dream! Arnold was surprised. "Grandma, Grandpa, thanks!" and hugged his grandparents.

"Alright Shortman, get your clothes on and come down for breakfast and get ready for school." said Phil.

"OK Grandpa." said Arnold.

**LATER**

Arnold came down to the kitchen table. Phil was reading the newspaper while Gertie was cooking some pancakes in her cowgirl outfit. "Eat 'em up tex." said Gertie. So Arnold did, Kochasca came in.

"Hello Arnold, Happy Birthday, here is something that I made Susie bought for you." he said and gave Arnold his present. It was 'Purdy Boys: Lost In The Woods With Mouth Watering Cannibals'.

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Kocashca." said Arnold.

"No worries Arnold ehehehe." he chuckled. Arnold ate his pancakes and caught the bus. Gerald was there.

"Hey Arnold, Happy Birthday!" he said.

"Thanks" said Arnold, "Here I got ya something." Arnold opened the present. It was a pair of walkie-talkies.

"Now we can talk without my parents and your grandparents paying the jammed up phone bills. I keep one and you keep the other." he said.

"Thanks Gerald." said Arnold and gave him their secret hand shake. Helga was at the back of the bus. Luckily Phoebe wasn't on the bus, so she can have time to herself before the bus picks her up.

"Oh Arnold, my love, it's your birthday and I have nothing to offer you but my love. I want to admit it, but I can't, I'm...so...nervous..." Meanwhile Brainy snuck up and breathed heavily behind her, much to her dismay, she, as usual, punched him in the face.

**LATER THE BELL RANG**

And everyone was in Mr. Simmons' class.

"Class" he announced proudly, "Today is a special day here at P.S118. Today's the day of Arnold's birth and so I would like the class to stand up for Arnold and sing the, 'Happy Happy Birthday From P.S118 Song' for our class mate. OK and a 1 and a 2, a 3 and a 4!"

_Happy Happy Birthday From P.S118_

_We hope you will enjoy your life until you reach your 80's._

_Happy Happy Birthday From P.S118_

_We hope you make to High School until the age of eighteen._

_Happy Happy Birthday From P.S118 _

_We hope you won't hate your day so we bought you some cake!_

"Happy Birthday Arnold!" said his class mates and Arnold blew out the candles. "Alright food!" shouted Harold. "Now, now Harold, we'll eat after recess." said Mr. Simmons. "Aw man!" Harold said sadly and everyone chuckled.

**AT RECESS**

Everyone was enjoying themselves, except the 5th graders. Arnold and his friends were in a lost basement. Everyone was in their from his class. Sid, Stinky and Gerald were standing in robes, while music was playing in the background. Arnold walked over to them.

"OK Gerald, what's going on?" Arnold asked. Gerald halted the music.

"Arnold!" he announced, "In the name of P.S118's history, you're to take the special, 'Fountain of Future'!" Sid and Stinky unveiled the fountain. Arnold was confused.

"Um...Why?" he asked.

"Tell him Gerald, he doesn't know about... Rusty Pheromone." said Sid. Everyone gasped, except for Arnold.

"Who is Rusty Pheromone?" Arnold wondered. Everyone stared at Arnold like he committed a murder. Gerald walked over to him and told him the story.

"In the year 1933, in celebration of P.S118's tenth anniversary, they have unveiled this brand new fountain. The legend says, 'That he who should not take the 'Fountain of Future' shall live with the curse of being nine forever until day upon end.' So a boy named Rusty Pheromone was turning ten and he doesn't want to take the fountain because he doesn't believe in the so called, 'Fairy Tales'.

On that day, a day he was to be happy, Rusty turned nine forever. No one knows what happened to Rusty when he ran away from Hillwood that faithful day. So some say he grew down until he doesn't exist, some say that he vanished into thin air, some say... he's now at New York City, changed his name to Donald T. (his last name is silent) wants to run for president of the USA and owns a successful business company.

But now on that day, some say he walks through this school at night. The end." Everyone clapped for Gerald.

"So Arnold, you're in?" Sid asked. Arnold sighed, "OK" and he splashed water across his face.

"Welcome Arnold, to the life of double digit years, there's no going back now!" said Stinky.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Arnold was walking home in the golden afternoon sun. He walked to his boarding house and opened the door and let all the cats, dogs and even Abner ran out. The lights were dark and nobody was home.

"Hello?" Arnold asked, "Grandma?, Grandpa?" but no reply.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud voice, it was Phil, they have decorated the whole boarding house with banners, bunting and streamers saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Arnold was surprised. "For me?" he asked.

"Well of course, who else are you thinking, your grandma?" joked Phil. Everyone was having a swell time and then, a knock was heard.

Arnold opened the door, it was Harvey the mail man.

"Hey Harvey!" said Arnold.

"Hey Arnold! I got a package for you. You have to sign that." he said. So Arnold filled out his whole name saying, 'ARNOLD SHORTMAN'.

"Here you go Harvey" said Arnold and gave him the clipboard. "Thanks Arnold. Oh and Happy Birthday!" he said as he walked away.

"Well don't just stand there Shortman, open it!" said Phil. Arnold unwrapped the package and it was a book about San Lorenzo. Arnold couldn't believe his eyes. The book was about the republican country that his mum and dad took nine years ago. "Grandma Grandpa, did you payed for this?" he asked. Phil and Gertie nodded and Arnold hugged them.

"Still look on the bright side Arnold" said Phil.

"Never give up!" cheered Gertie.

"Thanks... for everything." said a happy Arnold.

"Well let's not stand around, it's time for party!" said Gertie and music was turned on and everyone had a swell time.

**E.O.C 2 **


	4. Chapter 3  And The Winner Is

_**Author's note: **__I just need to tell you, that I forgot to put this chapter up as I used Chapter 4 for when they did go to San Lorenzo. This chapter shows Arnold winning the contest. _

**Chapter 3 - And The Winner Is...**

**OCTOBER 28TH**

October 20th have passed and Arnold was sitting down at his desk at P.S118. Until then an announcement was heard.

"Students please head to the auditorium immediately!" Principal Wartz said importantly.

"OK class, you heard what your principal said, form a line from height, single file" said Mr. Simmons. So all the students lined up from Eugene to Stinky. "Right, off we go!" and so they walked one line all the way to the auditorium.

**AT THE AUDITORIUM **

All the students were sitting down, awaiting for Wartz. None of them knew what was going on.

"Maybe they're looking for a charming, good looking girl for Vogue magazine?" said Rhonda vainly.

"Or maybe they're looking for a new school president!" wondered Phoebe, "What do think Helga?" she asked.

Helga just sniffed, "Probably nothing to big." The other girls just looked at her, but Helga was just a girl with a dysfunctional family life. At last Wartz arrived on stage with a very important woman with him.

"Class, I called you all here today, because this wonderful woman here had told us that a winner was made here at P.S118 for the 'Student World Travelling Essay' contest. This is a contest where students, all around the country, enter in an essay contest of a country they like to study about. Today, I would like to bring Mrs Gordy to the podium." he said and everyone clapped for her.

"Thank you Mr. Wartz and students. Today is a special day for this special someone. This student, who have won the first prize in the essay contest is..." all the students looked with hope that maybe one of them won. "...Arnold Shortman!" she announced. Everyone gasped, including Arnold. Arnold have never won anything before.

"Arnold and his class mates will be heading to San Lorenzo on November 4th on an all expense paid trip by boat." she announced. The 5th grade cheered and whooped, even Principal Wartz. Arnold came up the podium.

"Thank you Mrs. Gordy, I feel honored for winning this contest, I, like my friends, am looking to this trip. We will study all we can about San Lorenzo." he said, "And to the people who entered, better luck next time." and he winked.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Arnold raced home happily. As he got to the door, he cheered and cheered. Phil, Gertie and even some boarders were wondering what he was happy about.

"Hey Shortman, what are you so happy about, you gotta girlfriend?" he teased.

"No" chuckled Arnold, "My class and I won that essay contest, we're going to San Lorenzo next week!"

"Oh that's wonderful Arnold...what contest?" Phil asked.

"The contest that I will find my parents with, by writing an essay." he told him.

"Oh yes" chuckled Phil and he and Gertie hugged their grandson.

**TWO BEFORE THERE TRIP**

Arnold was packing his things ready for his trip. Phil then came in.

"Whoa there Shortman, you look like that your packing at the last minute" said Phil.

"Well I am excited, that's all" said Arnold. Phil chuckled. He then later see Arnold putting a picture of his mum and dad in the suitcase.

"Arnold, if you don't find your parents, please don't be disappointed, because you may have done your best and we hired search parties everywhere to find your parents." said Phil.

"But Grandpa, I have this!" and Arnold showed him the map.

"Well, it could be possible, I don't know, but like you always think of, 'Always looking on the bright side'" said Phil and chuckled and so did Arnold.

"After you pack, dinner is ready, I've ordered some chinese as Pookie is off to her karate class." said Phil.

"Alright grandpa" said Arnold.

E.O.C 3


	5. Chapter 4 Welcome To The Jungle

**Chap 4 - Welcome to The Jungle**

**A WEEK LATER**

"OK class that's work done for the week. Let's have a great time next week at San Lorenzo!" Mr. Simmons told his class. "Where will we meet?" asked Eugene. "We'll meet at Hillwood harbour." said Mr. Simmons. "Will we be on a cruise?" asked Rhonda.

"No, sorry Rhonda we'll be on a ferry there. I'm pretty sure that it will be a very good experience for you." he said. Rhonda grunted. "Any more questions?" asked Mr. Simmons. No one put there hand up. "Alright class dismiss!" Mr. Simmons announced and the students rushed out of P.S 118.

**MEANWHILE AT THE ARCADE**

Arnold and Gerald were playing some games and one of them was 'Jungle Safari' With Gerald being good at 'Runaway Bus' Arnold is good at this one. "Well Arnold in just a week we'll be heading to San Lorenzo." said Gerald. "Yeah it's going to be great!" said Arnold, "I can't wait to see my parents and ask them many questions."

"I hear ya loud and clear buddy, I can't wait to meet them as well as Pheobe." said Gerald.

"Hey how is Pheobe since that gas incident?" asked Arnold.

"She's fine." said Gerald, "Hey when we're at San Lorenzo, how are you going to find your parents without Mr. Simmons knowing?" Arnold completely forgot about it and needs to form a plan.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE HARBOUR**

All the parents were their to say goodbye to their kids.

"Now Harold, you take care of yourself you're a big boy now and don't eat anything in the jungle, you might get sick." said Harold's mother.

"OK, but what if I get hungry?" asked Harold. "There are some food in your backpack son." said his dad.

Arnold was hugging his grandparents one last time. "Well have a great time in San Lorenzo, Shortman. And er... Your secret is safe with me and your grandma." said Phil.

"It's OK Grandpa" said Arnold. "I wish you and grandma would come."

"Are you crazy! Your parents survived but us, oh boy, it's full of crocodiles, spiders and other unknown species!" said Phil. "Cool" said Nadine.

Just then Principal Wartz came over. Mr. Simmons was surprised. "Why, principal Wartz what a surprise?" said Simmons.

"It is a surprise indeed Mr. Simmons, I thought I might tag along with you and your class as I too like to go to the South American wildlife." he said.

"Well Principal Wartz what a great surprise."

Stinky saw this. "Shoot Principal Wartz is tagging along." he said.

"Oh man, well there goes having one day of no detention." said Sid sadly.

Soon the ship's horn blew loudly and off the ship went with the fifth grade students waving goodbye and off they went to San Lorenzo.

Out at sea a few hours later, Arnold was writing in his journal that he bought for the trip. He already wrote about his discovery of the map, winning the contest and now the trip getting there.

Meanwhile everyone was having fun around the ship. "Give daddy some sugar." said Curly. "It's official, my life is over." said Rhonda sadly.

"Hey Rhonda, did you know that there are over 50 million insects in San Lorenzo?" said Nadine, her best friend.

"Well no(!)" said Rhonda sarcastically

Meanwhile Harold, Stinky and Sid were playing around by eating all the food from cafeteria of the ship. After finishing it, Harold said, "Oh, I don't feel so good." he groaned.

Meanwhile Helga was looking at the moonlight and then Arnold writing in his journal. "Oh Arnold, my football headed hunk. So brave, so optimistic and so loveable. I hope you do find your parents and you'll happily ever after. I love you, I love you." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Brainy was behind her with his nasally breathing. Helga was deeply annoyed by this and chucked Brainy off board the ship. "And stay away from me bucko." she snapped. Arnold heard this and wondered who it was. Gerald walked up with Phoebe by his side.

"Hey Gerald did you hear something just now?" he wondered.

"No, what ya writing there?" he asked.

"Journal entries about our trip." Arnold told them. "All about finding your parents eh?" asked Phoebe. Arnold was shocked.

"WHAT? GERALD!" he said angrily.

"Relax Arnold, your secret is safe with us." said Gerald.

"Please Arnold tell us about your parents." said Phoebe.

So Arnold happily pulled his dads journal out and began telling the entries from beginning to end.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The ship pulled into San Lorenzo. Everyone was tired a ship lagged.

"OK class, we'll start our hike tomorrow, right now, will stay in the cabins here." said Mr. Simmons. All the students were happy about it and rushed to their cabins.

**MEANWHILE**

In the cliffs on the other side there was a man who seeks great power.

"What do you mean you can't find it! You know how long it took me to find it!" shouted a voice.

"Sir, you must know it has been ten years since we were finding the La Corazon, can we please call this search off?" asked one of his henchmen.

"NO!" he shouted, "Don't you know what power it holds?" he said crossly. The henchmen swayed their heads worriedly.

"Ever since when I discovered this scroll in Spain about the artifact, I want to make my parents proud, to take over the Spanish country and islands with an iron fist. All I need is that La Corazon!" and he chuckled evilly.

"Well rumor has it that the son of the people who were helping the green eyes is here now as I heard from the cabin office last night." said one of his henchmen with a thick Australian accent. The masked man chuckled to himself.

"Well he wish he never met... La Sombra!" and he chuckled evilly.

E.O.C - 4


	6. Chapter 5 Deep In The Jungle

Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie: Chapter 5 - Deep In The Jungle

MEANWHILE

Everyone had enough energy for a quick campfire. Without the city light, all the students gasped in admiration of the stars twinkling around the night sky.

"Wow students, look at the stars, there's the milky way and there's the three wise men!" said Mr. Simmons. The children oohed and ahed at the sky. "Isn't this wonderful Gerald?" asked Phoebe happily, "It sure is Phoebe." Gerald said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Phoebe giggled and blushed.

"Well that's all the star looking for me, who's up for a story?" asked Principal Wartz. Gerald put up his hand, "Johansen, this better not be one of your wise cracks again?" he asked sternly. Gerald put his hand down quietly, then Arnold spoke up, "I have a story Principal Wartz, it's a true story though, not a wise crack." said Arnold holding his dad's journal.

"Very well Mr. Shortman, you may." and Wartz gave Arnold the spotlight. He was reading them the adventures that his parents had and lead them right to the end.

"...I really, really don't want to leave Arnold, but our trip back to San Lorenzo will be..quick. Mom and Dad will look after him and before we know it, we'll be back playing with our boy. I know the whole time will be there, we'll both miss our Arnold...terribly." and he shut the book. All the students, Mr. Simmons and even Principal Wartz were in tears after hearing that.

"Your parents sound like wonderful people Arnold, they're very lucky to have you as their son. I wish we do have a chance to meet them." just then dark clouds loomed over the night sky and thunder cracked and rain was falling down. It burnt out the fire and everyone was getting wet.

"OK students, time to get back into the cabins, the rain might clear up tomorrow before we head into the forest." said Mr. Simmons and him, Wartz and the students rushed back to their cabins.

IN THE CABIN

Gerald could hear rustling around the room, he shone his torch on the noise and it was Arnold! Arnold was packing up things he brought for his expedition. "Hey Arnold?" Gerald whispered, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm packing Gerald, I need some supplies before I start my search." said Arnold.

"For what?" Gerald asked.

"My parents, remember?" Arnold said.

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that with Wartz and Mr. Simmons knowing?" Gerald asked.

"It's like this. When we get to camp tomorrow night up in the hills and everyone's asleep, I go into the forest using this map and find my parents." said Arnold.

"Are you sure, you want to go through with this, I mean, you saved the neighborhood once from Scheck and now you're looking for your parents? In the middle of the jungle? For who knows what will happen?" Gerald asked, "Do you want me to help you along?"

"No Gerald, this is personal, they're my parents, if anyone should find them it's me. Now look I'm going to sleep, goodnight." he said and he went to bed. Gerald turned his flashlight off and said, "Night Arnold." But for what they didn't know that Helga was hearing for what they were saying through a stereoscope.

"Oh my beloved, tomorrow will be the day you find your parents deep in the jungle, you helped with our problems, now we'll help with yours. I will be the one to help you and to find your parents, I'll be the one to help on behalf of all the students of P.S118 and the adults of Hillwood and I want to get more closer then you and maybe announce my love towards you once and for all." she said. She hoped no one was looking and he silently went to her cabin.

THE NEXT DAY

Mr. Simmons was right, the rain died down and the morning sun was shining in the salty sea sir. Mr. Simmons opened the door and breathed in and out.

"Ah smell the fresh salty sea air students?" he asked.

"All I smell is the salty sea, that's not fresh?" Stinky said as he and the other students waited. Then Wartz came out.

"Now before we move, we have to start a few rules here:

Rule no. 1, you must always stick with your classmates, we cannot come back to America without one of our students.

Rule No. 2, never touch a plant, a bug or anything in the forest, it can cause trouble and you can get poisoned.

Rule No. 3, Take your rubbish with you, we don't want to hurt the environment with our rubbish

and Rule No. 4, If you need the bathroom, you must do it behind a tree, not in the path way. Any of those rules broken and you can have summer detention back at P.S 118 next year!" said Wartz. The students groaned. Mr. Simmons then formed the line.

"OK, check, check..." suddenly he gasped. "Oh my, where's Brainy?" he asked. Then out of nowhere, there was Brainy with two dolphins that he is standing on. Everyone cheered when they saw him, but not Helga. Brainy landed on the sand and waved goodbye to the dolphins.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Simmons, "Alright class, let's go!" and him, Wartz and the students head into the forest. In the forest, you can hear the sounds of the willow birds and parrots. The sun was shining brightly inside the walls of trees with raindrops from last nights rain shining and slipping off the leaves.

It was a muggy hot day and while everyone was on the hill, they were deep in the jungle.

"Feel the beauty of nature students?" he asked happily.

"All I could feel is the sweat going down my back." Wartz sighed.

As Rhonda was catching up, she could see what was crawling down on the tree in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried, "Get that disgusting thing away from me!" she was getting her umbrella out and before he smacks the spider to death, Nadine held her back.

"Rhonda no, that is a wolf spider, they're very rare these days, look it has babies, see her bumps?" she asked.

"BUT IT'S...DISGUSTING!" screeched Rhonda, "I'm gonna call Pest Control, these creepy things deserve to die." she pressed the numbers on her phone, but to avail.

"We're sorry, but you call cannot be reached, please hang up and don't call back." said the phone announcer. Rhonda growled loudly.

"Stupid jungle!" she said.

"Oh Rhonda, you just don't understand wildlife and the urban area." Nadine said as she walked towards the group. Rhonda walked up to them and hoping not to see another bug.

Meanwhile, Harold stomach was rumbling. "I'm hungry." he said crossly. "Go by them purple berries there Harold, they look mighty tasty." said Stinky. "Alright FOOD!" Harold said excitedly. "Hey leave some for me!" said Sid. But as they raced up to the berries, Mr. Simmons and Wartz stopped them.

"Boys, haven't you heard Principal Wartz's rule, 'Don't eat or touch anything in this jungle or else you die or get poison ivy'?" said Mr. Simmons.

"Dead?" said a worried Sid.

"But I'm hungry!" wailed Harold.

"The answer is no young man, either you listen to my rules or you'll get detention for summer." he said with devious threat. Harold gulped and nodded his head.

"Man this really bites!" said Stinky and he, Harold and Sid walked away.

But Eugene was very enthusiastic he walked around with full energy and was 'trying' to be careful in the jungle.

"Come on guys, the jungle's great!" he said happily. But then, a bit of loose rock fell out and he tripped down right into a pool of water.

"Eugene?" asked Mr. Simmons, "Are you alright?" he asked. Eugene splashed out of the water, "Yeah I'm fine, the water's great." but just then, he felt a bite.

"Ouch." he said. Then he felt another and another and another! And as he stood up, he could see that his legs and hips are bitten by piranhas!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched and raced out of the water and crashed into some bushes.

"Eugene?" Mr. Simmons asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm - I'm - I'm - I'm OK." he said wearily. But then he began to itch and so were his legs and as he got up, all the students laughed at his legs. They were the size as a balloons.

"Oh no." he muttered. Mr. Simmons was cross, "Students!" he thundered, "That could be you one day in this jungle and I know people will laugh at you for it." he said, "Sid, Stinky and Harold, since that you three nearly broke Principal Wartz rule, you get to carry Eugene to our camp." The three of them groaned, but Mr. Simmons made it final and there was nothing the three can't do.

LATER THAT NIGHT

All the students were at their camp, there they set up the tents and started a camp fire. Arnold already set his up for him and his friends. He had to share it Gerald, Phoebe and Helga. After he helped his friends with their tents, Arnold won't his own entry about their night, their hike and their camp. Later they all sat around the camp fire, the sky was full of bright stars and nothing was to spoil there night.

"Now, who will like to hear a song?" asked Mr. Simmons. All the students groaned, "Oh come on class, we've been through a lot and to finish the day, a nice song will finish the day." Though some students agreed. Mr. Simmons pulled his guitar out and started to tune it. "OK class, 1, 2, 3!" and he started to play 'Bingo Was His Name-o',

There was a farmer had a dog,

And Bingo was his name-o.

B-I-N-G-O!

B-I-N-G-O!

B-I-N-G-O!

And Bingo was his name-o!

There was a farmer had a dog,

And Bingo was his name-o.

(Clap)-I-N-G-O!

(Clap)-I-N-G-O!

(Clap)-I-N-G-O!

And Bingo was his name-o!

There was a farmer had a dog,

And Bingo was his name-o.

(Clap, clap)-N-G-O!

(Clap, clap)-N-G-O!

(Clap, clap)-N-G-O!

And Bingo was his name-o!

There was a farmer had a dog,

And Bingo was his name-o.

(Clap, clap, clap)-G-O!

(Clap, clap, clap)-G-O!

(Clap, clap, clap)-G-O!

And Bingo was his name-o!

There was a farmer had a dog,

And Bingo was his name-o.

(Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)

(Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)

(Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)

And Bingo was his name-o!

Then they shared a story, Arnold once again told them about his parents, this time about his dad.

"Ha ha ha! I remember that day with his pet snake." chuckled Principal Wartz. (For those who are not familiar, it was a comic made by Craig Bartlett for Nickelodeon magazine, you can find it on Hey Arnold Wikia under the title, Piggy Back, 2001)

"Alright class, lights out!" said Mr. Simmons. When the hour passed, Arnold checked his bags to see the stuff he has were there. He then looked at the picture of his mum and dad. "I'm coming guys, I will be there bringing you home." he said to the picture quietly. He zipped his bag and looked around, a nice cool gentle breeze was filling the air. He then walked to the trees. It was a dark and dangerous hole, he looked back to see no one would spot him.

"Bye guys, I don't know when I'll get back." he said to himself quietly. Just then he heard a flapping noise and out came Gerald.

"Arnold!" he said, "Gerald, I told you, I need to go alone, they're my parents and I need them back." Arnold said crossly.

"I know, I know, but I want to say good luck and be careful man, You're my best friend and no one will ever replace you." he said.

"Thanks Gerald, you're my best friend too and I'll be fine." said Arnold and they both did there secret handshake.

"If anyone ask where am I, tell them that I'm sick." he said and he walked into the jungle.

"Don't worry, I will." said Gerald and he went back to his tent. Though Arnold is in the jungle now, someone was behind him and it's not Gerald.

E.O.C - 5.


	7. Chapter 6 Questions? & MONKEY!

**Chapter 6 - Questions? and MONKEY!**

The forest was dark, so Arnold shone his torch through the dark wilderness. He now wished Gerald was with him. Then he noticed some rustling noises behind him and he looked around to see who it is.

"Who's there?" he asked. He was panting hard like someone was going to kill him. So he ran away!

"Stay away from me!" he shouted as he ran fast.

"Wait!" shouted a voice.

"Never!" said Arnold until, he smacked himself into a tree and got knocked out.

"Arnold? Arnold?" the voice asked in panic, "Are you OK?" as Arnold raised himself up, he noticed who it was.

"Helga?" he thundered, "What the heck, I thought someone was after me!"

"Gee Arnoldo I was just checking to see if you weren't sleep walking." snarled Helga crossly.

"Well look it's getting dark and who knows where we are at this time of night. So I guess we have to keep moving until we find a spot for the night." said Arnold and the two went off again.

**BACK AT THE CAMP**

Mr. Simmons woke up to take a toilet break, but just as he was about to go behind the trees, a motor can be heard and coming towards them were two big headlights. Mr. Simmons couldn't make out the the people driving, but they pulled and there were two Australian men.

"G'Day there mate, we're lost and thought that maybe we can crash here for the night?" asked the driver of the jeep.

"I don't mind, have you got a tent to set up...uh, mate?" Simmons asked trying to sound Australian.

"Nah, we got our jeep, night mate." said the passenger and the two men lied down in the boot of the jeep. But what Mr. Simmons haven't noticed that they were spies a well-known pirate.

"They're 'ere boss, they're just 30 miles west from your hide out. As soon as one of them return from something and head to sleep, I'll shine the jeeps lights to signal you." said the driver of the jeep.

"Excellent, now we'll get that boy and I'll kill him, kill him with no mercy!" chuckled La Sombra.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Mr. Simmons have already returned from his bathroom break and was soundly asleep inside with Principal Wartz. Then gunshots were heard and shouting as well, all the students woke up and then coming into view were two more jeeps.

"Hello?" Mr. Simmons asked. As the two more jeeps pulled up, more men shouted and tackled Simmons, Wartz and grabbed a few students. They raved the tents and stole some of there goods. One even took Rhonda's jewels.

"Hey! That's mine." Rhonda thundered, "Give it back!"

"It's mine now." said spine chilling voice and there they saw La Sombra with a skull face.

"You Gringos spies thought you get away huh? Since that boys parents were missing they're tracking me down. Now you're my prisoners."

"This is irresponsible, I want a word with..." but before Wartz could finish his statement, one of them held a sharp pointy sword towards him. He soon smiled a fake smile and touched the sword realising how sharp it was and was soon quiet and went back to the group. Then Gerald shoved one of the henchmen's arms and he ran away.

"Hey get back here!" shouted of the men in his Australian accent.

"Leave him, he's nothing, now put these gringos into the jeep and let's get moving." so they did and they drove off.

**MEANWHILE**

Arnold and Helga were still wondering through the jungle, Arnold shone a torch onto the map. Helga was scared and worried.

"I hope we're not going to get eaten by man eating cougars." said Helga shivering.

"It's OK Helga, there wouldn't be a cougar for miles. Besides you got me by your side." Arnold said happily. That made Helga smile.

Later, they were out of the trees and spotted an old village. It was quiet and empty and there was not a living soul. The vegetable patch was demolished and squashed. But a hut was still up.

"We'll stop here for the night." said Arnold.

"What, I'm not living in some old dump." said Helga crossly.

"Suit yourself, there could be a cougar lurking about." smirked Arnold. Helga gulped and she rushed inside the hut.

Arnold turned on the light and inside were some things. There were beacons, cages, computers etc.

"I'll see if there some sheets lying about." said Helga.

"And I'll see if there any pillows about." said Arnold.

So Arnold and Helga were looking about, until, Arnold saw an photograph and there was a picture of a couple with a man with a thick black moustache and a hat. Then he noticed the baby in the picture...It was him, Arnold, when he was born.

"Huh!" gasped Arnold.

"What is it?" asked Helga.

"This picture, it's my parents and there friends Eduardo with me as a baby, Helga this is there home!" said Arnold.

"Hm, I wondered how you were born with that football head of yours football head." chuckled Helga. Arnold frowned. Helga laughed nervously. "Look I found some sheets, so we'll be OK for the night, they were in the cupboard and there were pillows there too." said Helga. Arnold thanked her and soon they went to sleep.

As they were sleeping, Arnold could hear someone outside, he got his torch and shone it outside. There coming towards him was Gerald!

"Gerald?" Arnold said in surprise. "What happened?" he asked.

"There...were men...six of them...Australian ones...skull man...skullll mannnn." he said and ran out of breath. Gerald have ran non-stop. Helga rushed out and saw Gerald as well. He was covered with scratches and bruises all from the running. They carried him inside the hut and fed Gerald some water.

"These men just came out of nowhere, they think we're spies because of some boy's parents, they took away everyone even Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz." said Gerald.

"We have to go rescue them!" said Helga.

"No we can't! It's too risky and plus we don't know where the skull man have taken them and we don't know where his hideout is." said Arnold. "But Arnold, there our friends, they need us! What should we do?" asked Gerald. Arnold was then in panic mode.

"I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted, "I want to find my parents and now I have to find my friends, what would we do, I don't know where his hideout is and we don't know who this 'skull man' is! and we're just kids, we don't know how strong they'll be?" said Arnold and he raced outside to time for himself. Gerald then later came towards.

"Arnold, I know why you came here, to find your parents. And you're right about that skull man, you never know what he may have in stores, just like that Scheck character, we never knew that document was not going to be there. But we saved the neighbourhood with help from Murray." said Gerald, "Tomorrow, we find your parents!" Gerald shouted and he, Arnold and even Helga, who was standing from the door, cheered in delight.

**AT THE HIDEOUT**

The gang drove to the entrance, it was at the volcano, near to where Arnold was born. Inside was a thrown, treasure and everything else. "Sir, what would we do with the prisoners?" asked one of the henchmen.

"Throw them into the cell!" La Sombra shouted and so the henchmen did. "I demand a fair trail!" snapped Phoebe.

"SHUT UP!" shouted La Sombra. There was nothing they could do, they just waited and hoped.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The sun was shining through a cloudy day, Arnold, Helga and Gerald manage to have something for them for their breakfast and so they went to find Arnold's parents.

**MEANWHILE BACK THE CAMP**

Harold woke up with his Wally doll. As he woke up, he saw that nobody was there.

"Hello?, Is anyone up yet?" Harold asked.

"Golly, it as quiet as a cricket not cricketing." said Stinky.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" shouted Sid. But no reply.

"So what should we do?" asked Sid, "We can't stay here, we have to see more of San Lorenzo."

"I say we go and find them!" said Harold.

"Wouldn't that be a bit risky?" Stinky asked.

"I'm the boss and I say we're doing it!" protested Harold.

"OK, I guess." said Sid. So that's what they did.

In the middle of the jungle, Harold's stomach was rumbling. "I'm so hungry I could eat..." then on the ground, he could see a banana!

"Alright food!" cheered Harold. But Sid stopped him.

"Wait! Didn't you remember what Mr. Simmons says, everything in this jungle is full of...POISON! That tree could be full of it, that rock could be full of it, EVERY PIECE OF THING WOULD BE POISON AND WE WOULD DIE!" said Sid, who was going through one of his crazy paranoid obsessions.

"Oh that's just Mr. Simmons talking." said Harold, but as he was about to pick it up, a monkey came down and grabbed it!

"Hey give that back you stupid monkey!" said Harold crossly. The monkey smiled and waved the banana at him and he ran away.

"Come back here!" shouted Harold and him, Sid and Stinky rushed away through the forest to catch it. The monkey soon went inside another piece of forest.

"Ha! Got you!" shouted Harold and the three of them walked into the forest. The banana was there on a piece of rock.

"Harold don't touch it!" said Sid.

"Will you shut up Sid!" snapped Harold. "You're mine!" he said with devious and lust for hunger face. But then a monkey jumped down and was giving Harold an angry look. Then he screeched and as the three of them look up into the tree, there they saw more and more monkeys!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' they all shouted and rushed out of the little forest. Harold pushed Sid on the head and so the three of them rushed away as fast as they can to get away from monkeys as soon as possible.

"MOMMY HELP!" shouted Harold.

E.O.C - 6


	8. Chapter 7  Slaves, Arguments and A MA

**Chapter 7 - Slaves, Arguments and A Mission Accomplished**

A few miles further on, Harold, Stinky and Sid were getting tired and thirsty.

"Man I should go now for a Yahoo soda right now." said Sid.

"Fellars!" burst out Stinky, "Look!" there standing in front of them was a volcano, this was La Sombra hideout, but they didn't know.

"Come there could be food there!" said Harold excitedly.

"And some yahoo soda!" said Sid.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going!" said Stinky and the three of them rushed away!

As they climbed to the concourse of La Sombra's hideout, one of the guards saw them.

"Enemy approach!" he shouted and all of La Sombra's men huddled around the three worried looking boys. Harold hold onto his Wally tightly. "Well guys looks that this is the end." shivered Stinky. Then La Sombra came up.

"More gringo spies!" he shivered, "They must have come to free those other ones. Lock them in with the others!" and so the men did.

"Is there any food on the way?" asked Harold.

"Stop talking you fat Warthog!" shouted La Sombra.

"AND I'M NOT FAT!" shouted Harold.

The men then threw them into the prison cell. "Harold? Stinky? Sid?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"Mr. Simmons!" cheered Harold, "We found you!" and Harold jumped with joy, until...

"Happy, but how are we going to get out?" asked Rhonda bitterly. Harold then stopped and thought, "I dunno know?" he said and some of the students groaned.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

The students were bored, tired and hungry, though they were given food by the goons. Later, La Sombra came towards them, he speaking something in spanish to one of his men.

"Enviar ellos a ser mi esclavos" he said. The goon knew what he was saying and opened the cage.

"We're free!" cheered Harold.

"Shut and get to work, you're La Sombra's slaves!" shouted the goon.

"You heard what Dundee says, get out now!" snapped La Sombra. Everyone groaned and did what he said.

**MEANWHILE**

It was the late afternoon and the dark clouds grew darker and darker, the sun was now gone and all around them was nothing but the shadows of the day from the clouds.

"M-maybe we should stay here for the night?" Helga asked.

"Now we have to keep going, I want to find my parents and who know what will become of our friends?" Arnold said.

"Look Arnold, face the facts, we have been walking around for hours, with this map dating who knows what? What happened to your parents, I don't know, Helga doesn't know and you don't know. We're tired and we want some rest." said Gerald, just then, thunder was heard and rain poured down.

"Look Gerald, I know we're tired, but I don't want to give up." said Arnold and he walked further on.

"He's a bold kid that Arnold." said Gerald.

"Oh criminy , give it up football head! We've been up walking for hours, my feet ache, I'm sweating like a guy out from a gym and I stink! You're parents would have found another way home or they could be dead!" then Arnold just lost it.

"LOOK HELGA, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ON THIS TRIP!" he shouted, "THEY'RE MY PARENTS, I'LL FIND THEM ON MY OWN IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AS FROM WHAT I HEARD, THEY LOVED MORE THEN YOUR PARENTS DO!" he snapped. Helga and Gerald were shocked, they have never seen Arnold this mad before, he was always a nice, calm, relaxed down to earth guy.

Arnold turned around and walked on. Gerald followed behind. Helga was left alone. "Fine, but don't crying to me when you..." but Arnold and Gerald was out of earshot, "...Come back." said a sad and tearful Helga. Helga took out her heart locket and saw the picture of Arnold, the boy she loved all her life, the one whom she admired, the one who she have focused her life upon. But in the end, she chucked it away and was setting up her tent.

**LATER**

Arnold and Gerald were battling through the wind and rain on a dangerous cliff (the same one from 'The Journal' part 1).

"ARNOLD!" shouted Gerald, "WE HAVE TO STOP, THIS IS GETTING DANGEROUS!"

"NO I'M NOT STOPPING, I'M NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP GERALD AND THAT'S THAT!" but just as Arnold was taking one last step, a bit of rock fell and Arnold slipped down into a riven.

"ARNOLD!" shouted Gerald. But there was no reply. Arnold splashed into the water and was floating across the river. As he floated along, person came and grabbed him out of the water.

Arnold was then later seen in a hospital bed, he woke and saw two people standing beside him on either side of his bed. They were patting him with cotton wool to heal the scabs and bruises on Arnold's head and body.

"Little boy?" asked the woman, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here with friends for a contest, but...I came here to find my parents." Arnold with a weak voice to talk to.

"Ssssssssssh." hushed the man, "You need some rest, lie down and relax." so Arnold. and then the man looked through Arnold's back pack to find any identification.

While he was looking through, he found and old journal.

"Hey, this looks familiar?" said the man looking at the old book cover. He then opened it from the strap and read some entries.

"This-this looks like mine?" he wondered. The woman looked too and she was surprised, "That's your handwriting sweetie and this...this is us!" she said.

"Then that means...that is...our son!" Yes it was Miles and Stella, they're alive! They're now helping the green eye people with their health and have a small hospital in their village. The two them hugged and cried with tears of joy. They have been waiting nine years for this day to happen! They have realised that there son has now grown up and became a man.

"Our sweet baby boy is now a man." said Miles, who have a beard around him and turning slightly greyish in his blonde hair. Stella had longer hair and was turning a bit grey on her brunette hair. Later Arnold woke up again.

"Hey hi there, Hey Arnold, I'm your dad and this is your lovely mom, you're so lucky." said Miles. Arnold then remembered hearing that in the journal, his eyes bugged out and he rubbed them. "Mom? Dad?" he asked. Miles and Stella nod there heads in agreement, "Mom? Dad? Mom and Dad? MOMMY AND DADDY!" he cheered and hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" he said with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. "We've missed you too darling, we missed you too." said a tearful Stella and they stayed like this until nightfall.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Helga was still sleeping and was thinking about Arnold. As she woke up and walked out of the tent to see if her locket was still there, she found that it was gone! "Hey who took my locket? When I find that person, they wished they never'd messed with Helga G. Pataki." she snarled. But just then, as she turned around there was...BRAINY!

"Brainy?" she snapped, "What the heck were you doing with my locket? You're going to get...forget it, it would not help." she said sadly. And she began to sob.

"...Helga...You must not give up...I do have...a crush on you but...you love Arnold more...You two are meant to be...he's got the...brains and you...got the tough...ness...Arnold still loves you...he was nice to you in pre-school and...at P.S118...the point that I'm saying is...don't give up your love for Arnold...He cared for you and...Looked out for you when it comes to your...family." and that all came from Brainy.

"Wow, you know, looking back at it now, I remember those days and he did look out for me when I it comes to my family. I love him Brainy, I LOVE HIM! Thanks." and she gave him a hug. "Can I have a kiss now?" Brainy asked. But just then Helga gave him a punch in the face as usual. "Not on the lips, but I gave you the Irish kiss." and she laughed. But just then Gerald ran towards her.

"Helga! Arnold's missing!" he gasped, "What? When? and How?" she asked.

"Arnold's missing, he was telling me not give up when he fell down a riven he's been missing since yesterday!" said Gerald frantically.

"We must find him, we can't go home without him." said Helga. So they helped up Brainy and the three of them rushed to find Arnold. They went past the cliff and not over it. Bashing through the trees and vines fighting there way to find Arnold.

**E.O.C - 7**


	9. Chapter 8  The Truth etc

**Chapter 8: The Truth, An Unfriendly Welcome and We Fight!**

While Arnold was getting better, Miles and Stella took him around the village. Arnold could see that the Green Eyes lived in a civilised way wearing their noble traditional colours on their faces. The reason why they're called 'The Green Eyes' is because there eyes are green. The parents took him to see the chief. He was how we call him..stout, but he knows about his looks.

"Ah Miles and Stella, you have come, who's your new friend?" he asked as pointed to Arnold on Mile's shoulders.

"Chief, this is...our son." said Miles.

"Hi." said Arnold happily. The chief couldn't believe it.

"You! It's You, the child who have silenced all of nature, you have returned!" he said bowing down in Arnold's honour.

"We must tell the people, to show them that the messiah of peace have returned a month after he was born!" and he rushed out to tell everyone.

"I know what he means." said Arnold.

"Know what?" asked Stella. "That I was born during a volcanic eruption, you said that I was a miracle baby."

"How do you know about that?" asked Miles.

"It's all in your journal dad, Grandpa and I found it a few weeks ago, I was fed up about you two coming home and I was about to move on, but then we found the journal and was reading your real adventures." said Arnold. Miles laughed.

"That's my dad, he always make up stories, though some were real." said Miles and Stella laughed too, "But we still love him."

"Mom...Dad, what happened?" Arnold asked.

"What happened what?" asked Miles.

"What happened when you were coming home nine years ago your plane, it was never found?" Arnold asked. Miles and Stella decided to tell Arnold the truth, they went outside and sat under a tree.

"Arnold, when we were coming home and engine blew inside the plane." began Miles. Arnold gasped and this is the story Miles told to Arnold and this is 100% true.

Long ago when Miles and Stella were heading home to Hillwood, it was raining and the couple can't wait to go home and play with their boy. But as they were travelling a few miles further on, a gun and shot was heard and a bullet was lodged into the planes engine and the engine didn't respond. The plane has to make an emergency landing!

"Stella!" shouted Miles.

"Miles!" shouted Stella.

"I love you!" Miles said.

"I love you too." said Stella. The plane then crashed and then exploded into bits, but it was lucky that Miles and Stella got out just in time.

Later they were on stretchers made of wood and leaves, they were carried by the green eyes.

"Quickly put them here." said the cheif. So they did then he called upon the wizard. She was an old and frail lady, she can predict anything that happens now or in the future and can perform magic, but not Harry Potter style.

"Dios de vida y muerte, por favor, dejare Miles y Stella vivir en para sus hijo, la silenciador de naturaleza" She said and green magical glow erupted from her hands and after that, Miles and Stella woke up.

"W-what happened?" asked Stella.

"You're safe now, your plane had crashed and your bodies were lying there in the jungle with fear of death afoot. You're welcome to stay here anytime." said the chief and they made Miles and Stella feel like at home.

"But we need to get home to our son!" said Stella, "We don't want to miss his life."

"Never fear, your son will grow up to be a man who helps and gives people advice, he'll be safe at 're both worthy to your son and to this race." said the chief and he left.

"Well looks like this is our new home Stella." said Miles, Stella sighed.

"I guess you're right, we just have to pray for our baby boy." said Stella.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Arnold stared at his parents with tears in their eyes, all this time, they wanted to be with him. Arnold was happy that his parents told him the truth, but there were still some questions to be solved.

"Who would try and shoot you?" asked Arnold.

"We don't know, we thought it might be a hunter or something, but who would hunt here in San Lorenzo, there's killer animals afoot. Now this made Arnold more worried.

"Helga!" he said, "She's out there alone."

"Who's Helga?" asked Stella, "A-a friend." said Arnold nervously and blushed bright red. Stella chuckled and whispered something to Miles. Miles chuckled too, "Hey, whatever you're thinking, it's not that!" said Arnold crossly.

"OK OK whatever you say Arnold." said Miles. But as they were about to look for Helga and the others, they heard rusting nosies. The Green Eyed warriors got their pointing sticks and cross bow and waited. "Enemy afoot." said Miles, "Arnold stay back." he said. Soon popping out from the bushes was...Helga, Gerald and Brainy!

"Guys?" Arnold said surprisingly.

"HOLD YOUR FIRES!" shouted Miles, but it was too late, one of the warriors accidentally shot an arrow and it missed Brainy's face by a centimetre!

"Criminy is this welcome we get? I spent the last three days in this jungle with that..." but Helga was shocked to see two people with Arnold, they waved at her, "Arnold and his...parents?" Helga said in confusion. Arnold rushed up and hugged Helga tightly, happy that she was safe.

"Arnold! You found your parents!" said a happy Gerald.

"I didn't found them, they found me." said Arnold and he gave Gerald there secret thumb handshake. The Green Eyes soon bowed down to Helga. They've treated her like royalty. "Gee, what's with the fanbase?" she asked sarcastically.

"We love your attitude, it shows thriving things for a princess." said the chief. "All hail our new princess, Helga!" said the chief. "And let's say a welcome back to Arnold Shortman, the silencer of nature!" and the people cheered.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone was having a ceremony for Arnold and Helga, four green eyed men carried Arnold on a throne. Arnold could see that they have made a very big shrine for him. "Wow, must be a very big fanbase here?" he asked.

"Yep about the whole village loves you." said the chief. Everyone was cheering and music can be heard to welcome back their messiah.

Then Helga was brought in and she was greeted as their new princess! As they both went up to the throne, a voice can be heard.

"Stop the music!" Gerald announced.

"Gerald?" said Arnold, "What's the matter."

"It's our friends Arnold, not only they're held captive, but they've been used as slaves!" explained Gerald.

"Slaves? By who?" asked Arnold.

"You'll never believe this...La Sombra!" said Gerald. Everyone gasped and the green eyes were in panic.

"Well at least the La Corazion is safe." said the chief.

"Um...chief, while you were greeting Arnold and Helga, one of La Sombra's men took it from us." said one of the guards.

"WHAT!" he burst out, "And how was not notified about this?" he asked.

"We were worried about your reaction." shivered one of the guards.

"THE LA CORAZION HAS BEEN STOLEN AGAIN!" shouted the chief and everyone panic even more.

"SILENCE!" shouted Arnold and everyone did, "I heard so much about your precious item and I want to know more about."

"It says in a sacred scroll many years ago that it those who is worthy, those who always help, always there for anyone and always looking on the bright because they have too, will be grant three wishes. In english, it means 'The True Heart'." said the chief.

"Then it settles, we must save our friends and the La Corazion. Myself, Helga, Gerald, Brainy and my parents will track him down. But first, Gerald how do you know about this?" Arnold asked.

"He learnt it from me." it was the old frail lady that saved Arnold's parents from death. "My messiah, it's an honour to meet you after so long, my name Santaos Maria and I'm the one who saved your parents for you. You see I can predict anything in this noble country and as you can see here in this pot, your friends as slaves." and she showed them working in La Sombra's field and making a statue of the man.

"Oh no, we must rescue them now!" he said and everyone cheered. "I may come too." said a voice and coming towards them was a girl from around the age of 13, two years older then Arnold.

"Who are you?" asked Arnold.

"Messiah, my name is Penelope and I want to be part of your team to kill La Sombra after he killed my parents when our home was being invaded before you arrived in this world. When he stole our sacred item before your parents got it the following year, I was just a baby girl, taken care by two great people, but they were stabbed to death when La Sombra invaded our village and I was raised by my grandmother alone, she died when I was 10. I want to avenge!" she said.

Arnold was moved by her story and said, "Of course!" and he shook her hand. "We leave tonight!" said Arnold and the whole race cheered, but Helga was not satisfied with the looks of Penelope.

**E.O.C 8 **


	10. Chapter 9 La Sombra Revealed

**Chapter 9: La Sombra Revealed **

So Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Brainy, Miles, Stella and Penelope were ready to fight. They load themselves with swords, food and water for their long and fearful journey. The Green Eyed Race all lined up to bid farewell to their special warriors. The chief was there to give them his final word.

"May we wish you well and hope to bring the La Corazion back to our noble tribe. You'll be regarded as heroes of the green eyes for generation of our people. God speed and good luck." said the chief. And so they did. They clapped and cheered until the seven of them were out of earshot.

**LATER**

"So how did you survive from the fall?" asked Gerald.

"Just lucky I guess." said Arnold. "Oh mom, dad, this is Gerald, he's my best friend." Gerald.

"Pleasure of meeting you." said Miles and Stella.

"And that girl over there, that's Helga." said Arnold and Miles and Stella waved to Helga, she waved back, but was staring at Penelope crossly. While Penelope looked at Arnold in a dreamy look, Helga just snarled behind her back.

**BACK AT LA SOMBRA'S HIDEOUT**

Everyone was back in their cells, they were tired, annoyed and hungry.

"Oh when I see that Arnold, it's going to be his head!" she snapped crossly.

"Now Rhonda, we all know that Arnold didn't win this contest to capture us." said Mr. Simmons.

"Mr. Simmons, aren't you aware that Arnold is not here?" asked Phoebe.

Mr. Simmons looked around and already noticed, "Neither is Helga, Gerald and Brainy, oh great that's four students lost!" said a stressed Mr. Simmons.

"You there shut up!" said Dundee.

"No YOU shut up!" snapped Harold.

"No one tells Dundee to shut up, only La Sombra." he said.

"Dundee!" shouted La Sombra.

"Y-yes sir?" asked Dundee.

"...Shut Up and take these slaves...to death!" he snapped. The students, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz all gasped in horror.

"But I'm too young to die!" said Stinky and he began to cry.

"This is for terrorising my part of San Lorenzo and for knowing the secret to my hideout so you Gringos won't tell your precious 'CIA' about me!" he said crossly.

"But we're not spies!" said Eugene, "We're just kids from a school."

"Sure that's what they all say, now get moving!" and so Dundee opened the cage door and lead them out to the concourse of his hideout. "Now you stay here, if any funny business, I'll shoot you were you stand!" and he walked away, "Dundee, look after them."

"Yes sir!" and he stand up and looked at them.

**MEANWHILE AT THE STUDENT'S CAMP GROUND**

Arnold could see all the tents all lined up, just like it when he left.

"Well this is where I last saw them." said Gerald.

"Now what?" asked Arnold.

"Look!" said Penelope and there on the ground were tire marks, still there even from last nights storm.

"Yeah, I remember now, these are the tyre marks from their jeeps!" said Gerald.

"Jeeps?" wondered Penelope.

"They're like a cart only they move with a wheel and a motor." said Arnold.

"Oh thanks for telling me." and she blushed. So Arnold, Miles, Stella, Brainy and Gerald rushed there way following the tyre marks. Helga grabbed Penelope by the shoulders.

"Listen to me you fangirl, Arnold can be you Justin Timberlake or your Lil Romeo, but he's my man and you touch him, smell his hair or calling him football head, then you'll meet Ol' Betsy." she said darkly showing her her fist. Penelope gulped and so they ran off to catch up to the guys.

**LATER ON**

The students were cold, tired and hoped for help. Then they heard someone coming up from the concourse, it was Arnold, Miles, Stella, Gerald, Brainy, Helga and Penelope! The students were about to cheer until...La Sombra came out!

"Hey there, remember us?" called out Miles.

"YOU?" he snapped, "I-I-I thought you were dead? Ah well, at least I can kill you now and what do you know, It's the miracle boy, I remember the day you were born and what do you know, it's a family reunion, time to die!" and he swung his sword. Penelope, Miles and Stella were fighting him off.

"Arnold, save your little friends and run back into the caves, I'll stop this pain in the..." but just then La Sombra screamed. Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Brainy all untied them and they ran into the caves. Miles, Stella and Penelope ran along with them, with La Sombra running from behind.

Just then, Arnold and his friends rushed into La Sombra's treasure cove, Rhonda found her jewellery box and hugged it with joy.

Arnold looked around for the La Corazon, but he couldn't find it, "I promise to give the green eyes there precious jewel back and by god I'm gonna do it! CHARGE!" shouted Arnold and all the students screamed and charged to get La Sombra. A while later, Penelope ran towards Arnold's group, while Miles and Stella tripped together in the middle room, La Sombra soon found them on the ground in the middle of his 'home'.

"And now you two gringos shall die!" he said coldly. Miles and Stella were hugging each other for dear life. All the goons showed up and watched.

"Not so fast Buckko!" said a well-known voice.

"Who goes there?" shouted La Sombra.

"Me, Arnold Shortman!" Arnold said with sword in his hand.

"HAHAHAHA!" sneered La Sombra evilly.

"You and what army, kid?"

"Me and this army!" and there behind him were all his friends and teachers ready to kick some total butt. Miles and Stella smiled.

"And he's not a kid, he's a man." said Stella and kicked him in the lower groin.

"What should we do?" asked Penelope.

"We should...ATTACK!" shouted Arnold. And so they did, Arnold rescued his parents and they've joined the fight.

Meanwhile, La Sombra ran away to his room up stairs. Arnold soon followed. It says in the scroll that on the day, the moon grows full every ten years, the La Corazon will erupt with green light with the three wishes, though who touch it will be worthy, though who touch it and are not worthy, will die. Just then Arnold burst in.

"It's over La Sombra, game over, you loose!" he snapped. "That piece of rock is sacred to the green eyes, give it back, if not, things will get dirty." La Sombra sniggered. "It's sacred to me, it will unlock power and I am worthy for this thing and by god, I will!" he shrieked.

"It ends now!" and Arnold swung his sword around to get La Sombra.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, did your parents ever tell you not to play with weapons." La Sombra said sarcastically.

"I should I know, they were never there for me!" said Arnold crossly.

"Oh yes(!) and La Sombra chuckled evilly. Later on La Sombra was waiting for the clouds to move and while he was watching, Arnold grabbed the La Corazon and rushed away!

La Sombra saw Arnold taking it just in time! "Come back here with that!" he screeched as he rushed after him. Meanwhile the fight between the students and the goons was going and the students were winning! Arnold later came rushing down.

"I got it, I got the La Corazon!" Everyone cheered for Arnold and they raced away out of the cave. Meanwhile La Sombra came rushing down, he saw his men lying down on the floor in the pain. "What are you doing? GET THEM!" he shrieked. And so they did, one holding his groin in pain.

**LATER**

The gang were all out of the volcano, it was 3:00 am and they felt something moving beneath the earth.

"Pheebs, what's happening?" Helga asked.

"Judging by the earth's sudden movement, I think we might be seeing a..." but before she could finish, the volcano erupted! Ashes blew everywhere and hot moulted lava was pouring out of the volcano!

"Oh crap!" said Helga.

"Arnold, La Sombra's after you. You, must run away from him, as you got the La Corazon." said Stella.

"If Arnold's going, I'm going." said Gerald, "I don't want my best friend killed."

"And so am I!" said Helga. "No children in their right minds go on their own in the jungle at this time of night, as an adult, I'm going too." Arnold was sad, "It's OK son, we'll take care of ourselves and your friends, we love you so much." said Stella and Arnold and his parents hugged in a group.

"OK let's go!" said Helga and going in either direction, La Sombra came out and saw them running away.

"You idiota go that way and I'll go that way, break!" and so they did. Arnold, his friends and Wartz raced like the wind through the dark green forest. Just then, Helga tripped.

"Ow! My ankle, Arnold just go, I'm not worth anything in this world." said a sad Helga. But Arnold said, "No, Helga, you maybe a bit of a pain, but I don't want to loose you." and that strucked Helga's heart, Arnold cares for her. He picked her up and placed her on his back. Gerald now holds the La Corazon.

"Let's keep going!" shouted Gerald.

"Right!" said Arnold.

"WRONG!" echoed a voice, it was La Sombra.

"He's near." said Wartz and they rushed away. La Sombra soon poke his head in the bushes and saw them, "I got you now." he said slyly.

**MEANWHILE**

"OK here we are." said Stella. There standing in front of them was the temple that Arnold was born in.

"Get inside quickly!" and as they did, Stella looked at the sky, she kneeled down, inside, and put both her hands together and prayed.

"Please take care of our son and his friends." she said to herself. Then Miles heard some screaming, it was La Sombra's goons and they all have guns.

"Everyone look out!" shouted Miles. Then the elderly woman showed up and zapped them away to thin air. "Thanks" said Miles.

"Anytime Miles." said the elderly woman.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Arnold. Helga, Gerald and Wartz came to an old bridge. They were worried. "How can we get away now, this bridge could collapse any moment." said Gerald.

"No we're going to use it!" said Arnold.

"Mr. Shortman, you're crazy. let's do it!" said Wartz and so Arnold with Helga on her back went first, with Gerald and Wartz, holding the La Corazon in his hands, rushed behind...until then La Sombra appeared.

"Fools! Now you will die!" and he rushed towards Wartz. Just then the lava appeared, La Sombra was shocked by it, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, "I hate lava, I hate lava, I hate lava!" he said in panic and he rushed to the other side.

"So do we skull boy!" shouted Helga. La Sombra celebrated until he hit a tree branch. With the burning hot magma, the bridge collasped and with Wartz on it, he fell and grabbed on hold the legde for dear life.

"I can't hold the La Corazon!" said Wartz as it was slipping out of his hand.

"Principal Wartz, give me the stone." said Arnold.

"Arnold how will he reach it to you?" he asked.

"Easy, I'll get it!" and he gave Wartz hand to Helga. Arnold went down and grabbed the La Corazon off Wartz.

"Now PULL!" he shouted and Gerald and Helga did. Wartz was soon pulled back up.

"Thank you, thank you students." puffed Principal Wartz. Just then La Sombra woke up and saw Arnold holding the La Corazon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, "The La Corazon cannot see the light of day and now look, it's gone!" but to his surprise and everyone else's, the green light came back on. For what the chief have said to Arnold was true.

"Anyone who is worthy, those who always help, always there for anyone and always looking on the bright side of things will be granted three wishes. It's me, I'm the 'True Heart' of the green eyes!" cheered Arnold.

"IMPOSSIBLE?" shrieked La Sombra.

"It's true, I know the boy and he is the one." said Gerald.

"Oh yeah and have you met Ol' Betsy?" asked Helga.

"No?" asked La Sombra and Helga punched him in the face and La Sombra was knocked out cold.

"That was a nice hit Helga." said Arnold.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Arnold and the two both blushed.

"Um hello?" asked Gerald.

"Right", and Arnold thought of three wishes and so he got them.

"I wish for three things in total, one, I wish that there is no more diseases, two, no more violence in this country and third of all I wish this volcano stopped!" and so a green light was lit and it zapped all over the country and everything stopped.

The elderly woman saw that the volcano have stopped and was happy while everyone cheered and hugged with joy.

"Arnold did it!" said the elderly woman.

"That's our boy." said Miles with tears.

**LATER ON**

Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Principal Wartz all came back, all hailed as heros and Arnold dropped someone from his back. Everyone gasped that it was La Sombra!

"Wait!" said Arnold, before anyone was going to kill him, "Before we you touch him, I want to see who La Sombra really is." but Penelope said, "KILL HIM!"

"No, no Penelope, killing will not solve any problem, I only took you on this trip to show you that.." said Arnold and so she agreed him. Then Arnold removed the mask and to Penelope, Miles and Stella's reaction, they were shocked to see who it is.

**E.O.C 9**


	11. Chapter 10 The Whole Truth

**Chapter 10 - The Whole Truth**

Lying down on the floor was someone who Miles and Stella, the Chief and Penelope recognise. He woke up and saw Arnold.

"Who-who are you" asked Arnold.

"La Sombra...is just a character name...my name is...Eduardo!" he said. (Didn't see that now, didn't ya?)

"You!" he said crossly, but he noticed that his skull mask have been lifted off and that his sword was missing. Arnold gave him a cross look and tackled him down.

"You idiot!" he thundered, "You took my parents away from me, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he shouted angrily, "You betrayed them, I'll kill you for that!" he shouted angrily. But Stella grabbed her son off.

"Arnold, remember what you said to Penelope earlier?" said Stella. Arnold just agreed.

"Eduardo why?" Miles asked. Eduardo soon began to tell his story.

"Many years, when I was ten, before I moved to America, at the age of 10 with my grandmama, a fire burnt down our village along with my parents."

**-FLASHBACK: 1974- **

"Mamma Pappa, what happened?" asked a young Eduardo.

"We don't know, just run and get out of here!" yelp the father. And so Eduardo ran, he was helping his grandmother and his parents, but the parents weren't catching up, when Eduardo and his grandmother came out. He could see that his parents...didn't make it. The house crumbled to the ground.

The next day, men have cleared the wreckage and there were Eduardo's parents carried on carriers with a sheet over them showing them that have died from the blaze. Edurado began to cry, but his grandmother cam to him.

"Eduardo don't worry, I'm here for you, you'll make your parents proud to show them that you can make it on your own." she said.

"I will grandmama, I will". he said.

The next day, Eduardo and his grandmother decided to move to America and start a new life there. They lived in a town in a Ghetto town of L.A and Eduardo had a tough time in middle school, when he was age 12, there with gangs and people looking at him like a target. Eduardo was scared, but he wanted to make his parents proud. Just then a bully appeared, it was actually Wolfgang's dad, Wolfgang I.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mucho man, tell me mucho where's your taco's, I'm starving." he teased and everyone laughed.

"I'm not mexican, I'm spanish!" snapped Eduardo and he gave Wolfgang I a big punch in the face! Everyone was shocked and the principal came towards them.

"Eduardo what is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly. Eduardo was scared.

"Right, that's a detention for you Mr. 3:00 PM in the library." and he walked away.

At Detention, Eduardo looked around the library and began to read some books about history and historical items. He was reading a book about the lost race of 'The Green Eyes'. Eduardo read on and on about the La Corazon. It said that a scroll can be found at the historical society in South America.

But since he had no money, Eduardo thought he might wait until the time is right. Five years later, Eduardo finished high school and with some money he made by getting a job, he and his grandmother decided to move to Hillwood in Washington. Eduardo was enrolled to a college and this is where me met Miles Shortman.

"Hey I'm going to San Lorenzo next week, want to come along?" Miles asked.

"Sure I'll be delighted too, what are we looking for?" Eduardo asked.

"We're searching a cure for this disease known as 'The Sleeping Sickness', If we find the right plants for it, we'll cure people who have it!" said Miles.

"That can be a bit risky, but we'll give it a shot. How would we get there?" Eduardo asked.

"Well we'll catch a plane there and stay in South America for a couple of days to get our strength up and then we take a boat and start our travel around the mountains." said Miles.

"Good, good, I ask my grandmama about it." said Eduardo, "Adios Miles." and he walked to his car.

**A WEEK LATER**

Outside of there home, which a few miles away from the boarding house, Eduardo's grandmother said goodbye to her to grandson and went to the airport. He met with Miles and more of his travel gang.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

Their plane landed in South America. Eduardo had the address of the historical society to read the prophecy, but he that the place won't be opened and waited for the next day.

"OK everyone, we better get some good sleep, we got to go to San Lorenzo in two days." said Miles and so everyone went.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Eduardo had enough energy to go to the historical society and he found the old prophecy that talks about the power of the La Corazon. Eduardo knew that he have to wait until 1987 when the next green light appears, it says that the La Corazon knew who is worthy and can feel who is not if they touch it.

"Now I just have to get these on." he said to himself. So after he went outside, he went round back and put on his cloak and the skull mask! "I shall be known as... 'La Sombra' 'Shadow'" and he rushed into the jungle. As he walked around, he saw green smoke in the distance and soon he ravaged the whole village killing many innocent people and killed the henchmen to get the La Corazon.

The chief ran up until he was punched in the stomach. "Who-who are you?" he asked.

"My name is La Sombra and don't you dare come after this, or you will be killed painfully!" he said and rushed away. The chief picked himself up and saw some of his people all dead and blood everywhere. All he could just do now is sit down and cry. The elderly woman did her best, but to no avail, they were dead and gone.

And now you know the rest of the story. Miles and Stella knew about the statue from Eduardo, who can also be a big mouth, stole it back from him, took them to the volcano as his prisoners (as a secret) and Arnold was born during the eruption. (watch 'Parents Day' and 'The Journal')

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"You mean all this time, behind our backs, you were the river pirate that was catching us?" Miles said sharply.

"Yes and that plane crash of yours... It was me!" he snarled. Everyone gasped.

"But why?" asked Stella.

"Since that you took the La Corazon back, I've been planning my revenge to kill you as it took me days to find it."

**-FLASHBACK TO EPISODE 'PARENTS DAY' WHEN MILES AND STELLA WERE LEAVING-**

'You see there were NO sleeping sickness. I just fibbed because you love to help those stinking green eyes!'

Miles and Stella said goodbye to their 'friend' and they flew back to Hillwood. As they took off into the air, Eduardo went on his horse and followed the plane. As he got on top of the mountain to get reception on his walkie talkie to his goons he said, "Do it." and so his goons did and with a shot gun, a bullet punched into the motor causing a crash landing!

"Yes!" shouted Eduardo as he saw the explosion, "Now to get that thing back." but as he got to the village and saw it, he noticed that he has to wait for another ten years and thus gave up his second attempt.

But while planning, he manage to make a trip to Sydney, Australia and hired some goons from there to look after his hideout.

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

"And now since that I'll never get my wishes and to make my parents proud, you three gringos have to die!" and as he about to slice Arnold to death, Helga jumped in and the sword slit her arm.

"HELGA!" shouted Arnold. Helga was groaning in pain.

"Stupid girl, she will die." but before he even sliced Helga to death, a sword came out of nowhere and this time it was from Arnold.

"No, she lives on, you will die!" and together a sword fight took place. Everyone cheered for Arnold, but then, it began to rain.

"Guys! Help!" Eduardo called out, but what he didn't know is that the elderly woman got rid of them by using her magic. Arnold and Eduardo fight inside and then the outside to a dangerous violent river from a dangerous cliff.

**MEANWHILE**

Miles and Stella gave Helga some treatment. They treat her well, they put some medicine with cotton balls to make the pain go away. Then they placed a bandage on her. "There you go. Now we must help our son." said Stella. From Helga's point of view, she knew Arnold was right. His parents loved him more then her family and they're like a second family. But then Arnold struck to her and she ran out of the temple, her friends followed behind.

**E.O.C 10**


	12. Chapter 11 Fight To The Death!

**Chapter 11: Fight To The Death!**

Arnold and Eduardo were fighting in the rain.

"You seem strong for a messiah, but it's a shame you'll die!" he snarled.

"I don't want to hurt you Eduardo, but, I guess that you don't even deserve to live!" and Arnold swung his sword. Helga and her friends rushed up towards the cliff, where Arnold and Eduardo were fighting. And down below them was a raging river. Eduardo soon dropped his sword and said,

"I surrender!" he said, putting his hands up.

"Good now, we'll take you to the..." but just then Eduardo grabbed Arnold's arm and dragged him towards the cliff.

"ANY LAST WORDS FOR YOUR LITTLE FRIEND?" he shouted. Everyone gasped and Helga just frowned at Eduardo, they were scared of going near him.

"Right, well Arnold, looks like the silencer of nature will no longer silence all of nature again."

"Eduardo, let him go!" shouted Miles.

"With pleasure." said Eduardo with a devious smile and he was letting go of Arnold one by one until...

"Eduardo" said a ghostly voice. Eduardo was shocked. "Eduardo" and then appearing was a ghostly form of a human.

"Eduardo, what are you doing my son?" he asked.

"Father?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes Eduardo it is I, your father, my son, what are you doing? This is not for who you are." he said.

"But father I want you to be proud of me." said Eduardo crossly.

"But we are already proud of you." said another voice.

"Mother?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, my son, this is not who you are, we're proud of you being raised by wonderful parents, we love you for who you were in the first place. You've killed innocent people over a priceless item that is sacred to them, but we forgive you, greed can control your life and give you bad thoughts. Please don't kill the boy, he just reunited with his parents...like you." she said. Eduardo's heart soon strummed. This was the first time that he saw his parents since the fire incident. They soon fade away into the sky.

"No Mamma! Pappa!" shouted Eduardo. But they were soon gone. Eduardo began to cry and Miles came towards.

"I'm sorry Eduardo, but they can't stay around forever." he said.

"I know, but I can't." said Eduardo. Then he ran towards the edge of cliff.

"Eduardo NO!" shouted Miles. But it was too late, Eduardo jumped down to the raging river to his death. Then Arnold was about to give way.

"HELP!" he shouted as he can't hold onto the cliff more longer.

"ARNOLD!" shouted everyone. Helga rushed up and grabbed Arnold's hand. But then...the piece of cliff gave way and both Arnold and Helga fell down screaming across the jungle.

"ARNOLD! HELGA!" shouted everyone, but it was all too late.

"I-I-Can't believe it." said Phoebe, "They're gone" and she hugged Gerald crying on his shoulders.

"Well, maybe we should let them rest in peace." sighed a sad Gerald.

"Our baby boy didn't make it and...we're to feel more closer to him." said Miles and he hugged his wife who was crying her heart out. Just then... "Hello?" said a familiar voice. Everyone was shocked and when Miles look down below the cliff he could see...Arnold and Helga hanging on a loose tree branch with Helga hugging Arnold's waist tightly with all of her life.

"Hang on we must get you a rope." said Miles.

"Has anyone got a rope?" asked Stella. Everyone looked around and Stinky found something on a tree.

"This here vine will do the trick." he said.

"Thanks..." said Miles who was trying to know his name.

"Stinky, Mr. Shortman, sir." said Stinky.

"Right." said Miles.

"Hold on Arnold, a vine is coming down." said Stella.

As soon as when the vine was down, Arnold grabbed it.

"Hold tight Helga." said Arnold and so Miles and Stella along with Arnold's friends pulled hard and at last brought them back to the ground safely. Miles and Stella hugged them both. Helga never got a hug like that for years since that Halloween incident (Watch 'War of The Worlds'). Helga loved it one bit.

"Come on, we better get back to the village." said Stella and with everyone walking back, Arnold was on his dad's shoulders and Helga was on Stella's shoulders.

Eduardo may have died, but, at least they know he'll live on as a nice person.

**BACK AT THE GREEN EYES' VILLAGE**

They cheered when they saw Arnold with the La Corazon and saw all his friends and Penelope safe and sound. They told them about who La Sombra really is and what Arnold have wished for.

"Three cheers for Arnold Shortman!" shouted the chief.

"Hip hip hooray,

Hip hip hooray

Hip hip hooray!"

And so they have a party.

E.O.C 11


	13. Chapter 12 Celebrating Victory!

**Chapter 12: Celebrating Victory**

Later Arnold was chosen to put the La Corazon in its rightful place by the chief.

"OK Arnold, now, put the La Corazon...there." he said and so Arnold did. Then, more green light came out causing it to go around the old buildings of the lost city, restoring it to its normal habitat. Arnold and the others are all amazed. After that, the Green Eyes cheered happily.

"W-What happened?" Arnold asked. The chief just chuckled.

"There's one thing Eduardo didn't know anyone with courage, responsibility and even not giving their determination up, the sanctuary of the Green Eyes is restored. Thousands tried that and failed and you are the only who've done it." said the chief.

"Thank you sir." said Arnold.

"Call me chief." laughed the chief, "NOW LET'S PARTY!" he shouted. While everyone was dancing towards the Green Eyes music, Rhonda found something in her bag that is technology. "Hey, my stereo, I forgot all about this thing." She then found some tapes and put one in. While the music died down by the Green Eyes, they heard Rhonda's stereo.

The song that was playing was 'Back In The Swing' by Dino Spumoni:

_**Anti nothin' worse than feelin' you're no good; **_

_**Baby, down and out is a lousy neighbourhood;**_

_**Those knockdown, drag-out days feels like ten rounds in the ring,**_

_**Bur don't just hang on the ropes - get back in the swing!**_

_**Ah, life's too short to live with your nose out of joint; **_

_**Hey, listen up, you punks- I'm makin' a point;**_

_**When your back is to the wall and your keester's in a sling; **_

_**Quit your moping around-I'm back in the swing!**_

_**Oh, I know, life can be cruel;**_

_**One day she makes you a king, and the next, you're a fool;**_

_**In the blink of an eye, your fortunes can swing,**_

_**So jump right in...**_

_**'Cause it don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing!**_

_**I aint the happiness cat in town,**_

_**But I'd rather be a swinger then a clown;**_

_**So call me a fool, but this fool can sing**_

_**And that's all I need-I'm packed for the trip-**_

_**Get out of my way-I'll flatten your lip;**_

_**Hey, look at me now - I'm back in the swing!**_

_**The music was a favourite to everyone including The Green Eyes and everyone had a splendid time.**_

**AFTER THE PARTY**

The gang studied the green eyes, their history and their culture. Then Arnold saw his parents feeding one of the Green Eyes villagers, baby. Arnold knew his parents have a big reputation in San Lorenzo but he was thinking about staying here with them because there lives here is great, but he wants them to come home so they can be a real family again and that he can go to school and meet with his grandparents again. After they fed the baby, he walked up to his parents.

"Mom, Dad?" Arnold asked, "I was wondering, would you'll be able to come home with us? You're lives seem great here but grandma and grandpa miss you too and they're willing to see you. if you're staying here, I'm coming along with you." this stunned Miles and Stella, they wanted to go home, they knew the Green Eyes need help and they're the only ones who can get help.

But they missed their relatives and friends there and try to catch up with Arnold, Phil and Gertie.

"We're coming home Arnold, we've been dying to see you again." said Stella and she and Miles hugged their and Arnold hugged back.

Then Arnold noticed Helga sitting with Phoebe and Gerald. Arnold smiled, without her, he would never find his parents and he would've been killed by Eduardo. "Um..." he began nervously, "I wanted to talk about a girl? It's someone I know." and Arnold blushed with fury. Stella laughed, "Looks like a father son talk Miles, I'll see you later." and she walked towards Arnold's friends.

"Well Arnold, let us talk about your girl problem." Miles chuckled.

"Dad!" Arnold said crossly.

"I'm just teasing." laughed Miles and Arnold laughed too.

**AFTER THAT**

Miles and Stella say their goodbyes to the Green Eyes and the they gave something to Arnold in return. A green eyes medallion that they have to Miles and Stella when they were dying of the sleeping sickness.

"If you're in need of help, please send us a message at this address." said Miles and gave them the boarding house address.

"Will do." said the chief.

"I did wish for no diseases though." said Arnold.

"You did?" said Stella. Arnold nodded.

"Well incase of any help, you write to us. Will you?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for helping us, as dedication we will mount a special statue for you. Miles and Stella Shortman, God Of The Need And Helpless." he said and everyone cheered.

"Goodbye and thank you." the class said and they walked back to the cabins.

**E.O.C 12**


	14. Chapter 13 A New Life

**Chapter 13: A New Life **

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After the horrific battle and having fun at the Green Eyes now restored city, Arnold, his teacher, principal, friends and family are now heading home to a new life in Hillwood. Arnold, Helga, Miles and Stella were the last to head onto the ship, everyone was waving goodbye to them. Just then, the old frail lady suddenly transported herself with the chief. Everyone was shocked to see the Green Eyes, they were never seen by the naked eye for 10,000 years.

"Chief? and Majestuoso?" Miles asked, "What are you doing here?"

But before he can say anything else, Majestuoso came towards them and placed some green magic into them speaking their native tonuge

"What was that?" asked Helga.

"That Queen Helga, is the spirit of the Green Eyes, Where ever you go anywhere or you're in trouble, you know that the Green Eye people will be there to guide you for your help." the chief said wisely.

"Thank you Miles and Stella once again you brought health to our society and hope one day we will see you again." he said.

"Thanks chief." and Stella gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then the chief disappeared. They all boarded the ship and with everyone safely onboard, the ship sailed off back to Hillwood.

As they rounded the island to take one last look at San Lorenzo, Helga spotted something.

"Look!" she shouted and everyone can see the chief, Majestuoso, Penelope and the green eye people waving goodbye to their old and new friends.

"FAREWELL AMIGOS!" the chief shouted and the with a final blast on the ship's horn, the ship sailed on to the horizon leaving behind a trail of memories of the past and looking forward to something new at Hillwood in the future.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Miles and Stella were talking with Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz about Arnold's time at P.S 118 and Arnold introduce his parents to more of his friends and the students asked all sorts of questions. They all went outside the ship and looked at the stars and the ocean. It was a beautiful site.

"I think we should give this night to Arnold, if it weren't for him, we would never experience the jungle life and adventure and we would never get to see his parents. So this ones for you." said Eugene.

'We saved Arnold's family,

They cannot tear apart;

They can't break our smiling hearts;

This is the start, after years of loneliness;

Life can be a mess for our football shaped headed friend.'

And so everyone joined in until it was time for bed.

**EARLY THE NEXT DAY AT HILLWOOD HARBOUR **

The ship pulled in with all their parents waiting. Streamers and flags waved everywhere as the passengers returned home happy and safe from San Lorenzo. All the students ran and hugged their parents happily. Phil and Gertie were waiting when they saw Arnold walking down with Helga and two other people. Both of them were confused, they didn't remember Arnold with two other people when he left.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa." said Arnold and hugged them happily. "Grandma, Grandpa meet..." but before he can say anything else, Gertie was making a scene, "Hands off bucko!" she threatened.

"Grandma, Grandpa. I found them, Mom and Dad!" Arnold announced at the end.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Miles said nervously. Then Phil and Gertie smiled, a small tear came down from their eyes, they ran up and hugged their son and daughter-in-law.

"MILES! STELLA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" they shouted and kissed, "We're a family again!" said Gertie happily.

"I hope Arnold behaved himself while we're gone right?" Stella joked and they all laughed and they hugged happily at each other. Arnold and Helga watched.

"Pretty crazy week huh?" Arnold asked.

"Uh, yeah...crazy." Helga said nervously.

"Helga, I'm sorry about shouting at you in the jungle, it was just in the heat of the moment. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Remember the time you 'confessed' you love me on the top of the FTI building?" Arnold asked.

"Criminy, I told you like a million times Football head, that was the heat of the moment!" she snapped crossly.

"It's not that." Arnold said shyly, "It's about those days in San Lorenzo, when we're heading off to find my parents, you sticked by me, you were worried about me and you believed in me about finding my mom and dad and...I felt more closer to you then ever before." this struck Helga, did Arnold said he was more closer to her?

"I feel more closer to you then Lila, you even took courage over Eduardo before I got nearly stabbed. My point is Helga is that...I...I..."

"Well spit it out Arnoldo." Helga said crossly.

"I love you!" this stunned Helga and soon Arnold kissed her, right on the lips! Then someone in the back said, "Arnold?" It was Gerald. Arnold and Helga's eyes popped out when they saw that it was him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Arnold tried his best to come up with an excuse.

"Well Gerald...you see...Helga and I..." But Gerald just said, "Whatever you say Arnold, whatever you say." he winked and walked back to meet up with mum and dad.

"Well now Gerald knows, you're alright Helga?" Arnold asked. But Helga still day dreamed about that kiss. Then Helga snapped out and saw that her mum or dad were not here.

"Oh criminy, Bob and Mariam must of forgot about me. I'm nothing to them." she said sadly.

"It's OK Helga, I'm here." Arnold said and he hugged her.

"Arnold!" shouted Stella, "Are you coming?"

"Be with you there Mom. You want get dropped off home Helga?" asked Arnold.

"Delighted." she said and the two, held hands, to Grandpa's old Jalopy. Arnold and Helga are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

They pulled up at the Patakis House.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Shortman!" Helga called and before that she kissed Arnold's cheek.

"See you at school?" Arnold asked sweetly.

"Yes, my love." and Helga rushed to the door, smiling! Phil honked the horn as a goodbye and they drove home. Helga waved them until they were out of earshot.

Helga walked inside the house and then in her surprise... there was banners and streamers everywhere saying 'WELCOME HOME!'

"Welcome Home Helga!" shouted Bob, Mariam and Olga. Helga was stunned, she wasn't expecting this.

"How was the jungle Helga?" asked Olga. Helga jumped happily and hugged her big sister. "Perfect, I'm in love!" she whispered happily.

"Oh that's swell." said Olga, "What's his name?" she asked.

"Arnold." she sighed happily.

**AT THE BOARDING HOUSE**

Miles and Stella were still amazed that the old boarding house was still up. It felt just like yesterday that they left the boarding house when Arnold was just a baby.

"I thought this place would've turned into a big fancy modern mall." said Miles. Phil and Arnold snickered.

"You'll find out soon son." said Phil. Though it was nice that Miles and Stella were found, it was still strange to call him son after so long. They knocked on the door and Mrs. Kocashca opened it and she gasped for whom she saw.

"Miles? Stella? Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yep." they both said.

"EVERYONE ARNOLD FOUND THEM!' Susie shouted. Everyone came downstairs and there they saw Arnold with his parents who were alive well. They all hugged and kissed them and even Abner came happily towards them, "Ha, good thing he was not eaten by Dad." said Stella. "Hey that cake was empty calories." Phil said sternly and everyone laughed. Afterwards, Miles and Stella decided to take a walk around town with their son Arnold.

"Well dad since you're home, can you and mom take me to the park?" he asked. Miles knew he promised them and those were his last words before he and Stella went to San Lorenzo so they agreed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Miles and Stella tucked Arnold into bed just like they did when he was a baby.

"Can you sing me that lullaby to me please?" Arnold asked.

"Aren't you a little old for that Shortman?" asked Miles.

"With you guys around, I'm not that old for anything." said Arnold. Miles and Stella smiled happily and began to sing.

_**'Lullaby and goodnight;**_

_**Sweet dreams and sleep tight;**_

_**Know we love you, all each day;**_

_**While you sleep and while you play;**_

_**And so sweet through and through;**_

_**Stay off the slide till your two.'**_

**ARNOLD'S P.O.V:** 'I love everyday of our lives together, I finally get to have a mom and dad, I get to hang out with Helga as a girlfriend and every summer I get to meet the Green Eye people. I feel so lucky like every childless family that are separate by being reunited.'

"Goodnight Arnold... and thank you." said Stella and she kissed her baby boy and so as Arnold slept, we take a look around Hillwood one last time with all the memories of the past.

**ARNOLD'S P.O.V:** 'And so concludes our adventure in San Lorenzo and since that life was changed I'm proud of it.'

**E.O.C 13**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**TEN YEARS LATER**

We're at a bookshop and Arnold was reading some final words from his new book that he called, 'Hey Arnold!: The Journal'. There were people there for the day of the official release. All of them were married, have jobs and also kids. Gerald is married to Phoebe and they have a daughter named Rebecca. Harold's married to Rhonda, Stinky's married to Lila and so on. And Arnold is married to Helga and have a baby son named Phil. There were some old faces as well from Arnold's past time. There was Mr. Simmons, Mrs. Beakly, Principal Wartz, Harvey the mail man, Mr. and Mrs. Kocascha, Ernie, Mr. Hyunh and his daughter Mia with her husband, Jai, Dino Spumoni and his writing partner, Don, coach Wittenberg, his wife and their son Tucker, who is now a professional basketball player for the L.A Lakers and of course his parents, in their 50's as well as his ageing grandparents, Phil and Gertie.

"And so if you feel like your failing life because of a big job, some people will say just deal with it, we can't always win. But you must always know that you have to look on the bright side and fight for what you believe in, because somebody has too." and he closed the book. Everyone clapped and cheered. Arnold is now a high classed author with Helga being a singer/songwriter for her poetry. She doesn't tour much because of her personal life.

"Thank you." he said.

Afterwards, their was an after party and Arnold, who was carrying his two year old son, talked to his parents. Arnold fed him a cookie. His wife Helga was talking to Phoebe and Rhonda. A man with blonde hair and voice that sounded a bit like Miles, came up to him.

"Arnold Shortman?" he asked. Arnold turned around and saw him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"My name is Craig Bartlett, director of Paramount Studios. I was reading your book about San Lorenzo and I was wondering, how would your story will go on the big screen?" he said. Arnold pondered and thought it will be a great idea, "What will you call it?" Arnold asked.

"How about, Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie?" he asked.

"Sounds great, what do you think Phil?" Arnold asked. Phil giggled happily.

"So it's a deal?" Craig asked.

"Deal." said Arnold and shook Craig's hand. "You know, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." he said.

**THE END.**

_And so that comes to an end of 'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'. Still I wish they made the real thing :( But you never know. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and favourited the story and thanks to the two groups on DevinatART for making my story getting big hits. Remember people, there is still hope to let Nickelodeon/Viacom make this movie for the fans of 'Hey Arnold!' and a generations of 90's kids. _


End file.
